Silver & Gold
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: She was found wondering through the woods, by the brothers she doubted were still alive. Harley Dixon, is a girl with many secrets what she did before the world ended, her childhood everything. Only her brothers knowing the truth. Can a certain cop bring Harley back to the light and show her love? Shane/OC


**A/N: Hi guys, well here is a the first chapter to a story I have been wanting to write for some time. Before I get comments saying my character is Mary Sue or some shit like that, this is only the first chapter. She has a shady past (What Dixon doesn't?) to make her the way she is. Also this is only one layer of her personality. The way she is around her brothers. Much like a Dixon family means the world to her since they are the only family she's had. I decided to make this chapter extra-long to get in a little family moment and her first Shane in counter.**

**I am also going to make a Merle story, but I am a little iffy on how I want it to start. I was thinking of making another character 'related to a canon' but not who you would think. I try and use the characters much wouldn't. I have seen so many Shane stories where the Oc is related to Rick somehow, and wanted to make something different where she is a Dixon.**

**I don't know if I will make a sequel where it's a Rick love story after the story catches up to season two where Shane dies. I don't even know if Shane or Merle will die in my story. So, let me know as the story goes on what you want. Merle death, Shane death? Niether? Both? Etc. This is my FIRST EVER TWD story, so go a little easy on me guys. I was trying to keep to the characters personality but I imagine that Daryl and Merle would have a more softer side in their heart for Harley since she is the a girl, but that don't mean she is weak. Remember she is a Dixon. That's the main thing here we have to keep in mind she is a Dixon. I haven't pushed into her past any cause I am saving that for future chapters. Maybe next chapter I will put in here what she did before everything went wrong. **

**I am still in the middle of writing chapter two so it's still being decided. So if you want to know what she did all leave a comment.**

**Well I will stop blabbing and let you guys get to reading.**

**Happy Reading. :) **

Keep moving, don't stop, kill those freaks that were bitten. Those words were what kept her going. Harley wouldn't stop, no she couldn't stop. She hoped one day she would find her brothers safe, and alive. Ha, knowing her brothers they were fine raising hell she was sure of it. Her machete was in its case on her belt, while her gun was tight in her hand, a single backpack on her back with some food, and clothes stuffed it if. Harley had left her Jeep up the road some in hopes that maybe she could find someone. A hope for something.

Her long dark hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, the Georgia heat was something but it wasn't that bad since she had on a tank-top, and some jean shorts; shorts that had actually been a pair of jeans to begin with she'd cut them into shorts. She literally had no shorts; she'd left them all in her small apartment back where she'd lived taking only what she had to and she was thinking ahead. When the weather started changing she would need jeans. Of course if she got to hot she could cut a pair of old jeans into shorts just like she'd done with what she was wearing.

A sudden bark brought her out of her thoughts. King her Rottweiler- Chow Chow mix was running back to her. Had he spotted some freaks? Great, if he had he was leading them straight to her. She saw he was up ahead in the clearing his tongue sticking out he was running so fast it looked like he was floating on air. Getting her gun ready she narrowed her big blue orbs. King stopped in front of her then turned around looking ahead. He wasn't growling or in a defensive stand. He started walking in front of her looking back at her then ahead.

"You want me to follow you?" she grinned at him then sighed nodding. "Okay… You ain't leading me in a trap are ya?" She laughed following him slowly gun at the ready.

As the two walked she started hearing moving ahead. King didn't look like he was effected one bit he kept walking as she got ready to attack. "Dammit King, if you are leading me into a trap…" She growled cautiously moving forward. Before she could react something popped out of the bushes ahead of her. A crossbow in hand, ready to shoot. King ran and tackled the person that the crossbow belonged to.

"King?" The person that the crossbow belong to asked.

Harley knew that voice, picking up her pace she headed to the person that King had pounced. Moving the bushes aside she looked down seeing just who she thought it was.

"Daryl!" She gasped in glee wanting to join King on top the man.

"Harley!" Daryl smiled pushing the oversize dog off him to stand up and hug the girl. Suddenly she was pulled into a tight hug, pulling her away from him he glanced down at her dark curls.

"What's this?" He asked pulling on some of her fallen curls.

"Decided that blond was to… boring." She joked pulling away from him running her hands through her messy hair.

"Where's Merle?" She asked glancing around.

"He's not far, we split up to try and get more food." Daryl informed her.

"Good, both of you are still alive. I don't know what I would do if either of you had died. You two are the only family I have left." She sighed wanting to hug her brother once again but decided this wasn't the time.

Daryl just grinned down at her shaking his head he was so happy to be with his little sister; he'd actually thought she might be dead. Though he should have known better, she was a Dixon, she wouldn't die that easy. A few walkers wouldn't take her out.

"So do ya' got a camp or something?" she asked pulling her big brother from his thoughts.

"Yea, it's not far from here." He nodded looking back toward where his camp was. "Did you walk all this way from where you lived?"

Where she lived was pretty far from here, he knew that people were capable of doing anything but she'd never walk that far.

"No, my jeep ain't that far from here we got out seeing if we could find a place to stay for the night, or some people. And lucky me I found you."

Daryl grinned slightly nodding, before he could say anything else he heard Merle. "Little Brother! Whatcha doin out here? Talk'n to yourself? Ya' go crazy if ya'-"

Merle by now had pushed his way out of the forest and into the small clearing that they were in when he spotted the dark haired Dixon his mouth dropped.

"Little Sister! You're alive!" Merle grinned staring at the youngest Dixon sibling.

"Big Brother!" Harley smiled tears lining her big blue eyes, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Daryl had said that he was alive and well but seeing it with her eyes just made it all so real.

Harley ran right to her big brother and hugged him tightly around the neck. Slowly she felt his rough yet gentle grip wrap around her waist pulling her closer.

"Hush little sister. The Dixon's are back together." Merle rubbed her head with his other hand trying to relax her.

"Merle did you get anything?" Daryl asked breaking up the scene.

"Yea, Little brother. I got a few rabbits and squirrels. Bout you?" Merle asked glancing over Harley's curls.

"A few rabbits and squirrels and a deer up ahead." Daryl nodded back toward where the camp was.

"Let's get back then, get little Nellie out of these woods." Merle grinned calling her by her given name.

Harley's name wasn't Harley, her given name; her first name was actually Nellie. While her middle name was Harley, she hated her first name. It made her sound like some old woman but her parents gave her brothers rather old country names too. Harley hated her name that as a child she had beat up Merle for picking on her one day. At a very young age she made everyone call her Harley. People always thought it was cause she looked like Harley Quinn from Batman, that was a plus since the psychotic clown girl was her favorite comic villainess but it was actually cause it was her middle name and she liked it.

Merle calling her by her first name caused Harley to shove him glaring up at him.

"Easy there Little sister." Merle grinned down at her tugging on her dark curls this caused him to arch a brow. "What the hell? That is this?"

Rolling her blue eyes Harley grinned up at him. "I wanted something different okay, every other girl I worked with had blond hair. And, I wanted to stand out. Well, no use standing out anymore." She laughed looking around for King. He had been sitting at her feet the whole time waiting.

"Great once you show me to your camp you guys can walk with me back to where I left my jeep I ain't leaving my Jeep behind." Harley grinned at her two older brothers.

Merle rolled his eyes but nodded leading the way back to camp, while Harley, King, and Daryl followed behind him. Harley kept looking around keeping notes of her surrounding so she could lead them back to the road that she'd left her Jeep on. It didn't take long before they came across Daryl's deer he'd killed with an arrow in it. Daryl pulled out the arrow wiping it on his jean he attached it back to the crossbow.

Reaching out Harley offered to take someone's animals while the other got the deer. It was finally Daryl that handed over his animals that were linked together on a rope over his shoulder to her. Then he grabbed the deer slinging it across his shoulders while Harley placed the rope over her shoulder. After that they started moving once again, it wasn't long before they reached a large clearing with a dirt road off to the side. It was a quarry, King sudden ran off in front of them barking in excitement to be around more humans. Harley chuckled softly as she watched her dog bounce around happily, watching a group of kids come out laughing calling their parents to _look at the doggy_.

The three Dixon's walked up the rest of the path until they reached the RV and other cars that were parked around it. People all around it doing different things, that's when an older man with white hair came up to them.

"Who is this?" He asked looking at Harley.

"I'm Harley." Harley decided to introduce since she spotted her brothers turn their heads away from the older man.

"Dale, it's nice to meet you." The man named Dale introduced himself. "Did the Dixon's find you?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Ya'll might want to inform Shane about this." Was all he said then nodded a goodbye to Harley and walked into the RV.

"Fuck Walsh." Merle growled. "He ain't my boss." Daryl and Merle were now taking the animals they'd killed to the women to skin and cool Daryl taking the ropped animals from Harley handing them over as well.

"Who is Shane?" Harley asked looking between her older brothers.

"The supposed _leader _of this group." Merle answered scowling.

That was something she didn't understand, why was her brothers with a group of people? It had been them three for so long. Then Harley moved to get a job. But she still came and visited every chance she got. Her brothers wouldn't just up and change like that. They had to be getting something out of this? Knowing Merle he was planning on robbing the place soon. Suddenly she was brought from her thoughts when she heard someone yell.

"Who's dog is this?!"

Perking her head up Harley looked around to see if this person was talking about King. And, sure enough they were. King was licking some of the children that were gathered around him. While a man with dark hair a dark gray shirt with what looked like a police Imprint over the breast pocket with dark brown/green pants on. She could see her brothers glaring at him and tensing up about him talking about her dog. Deciding to speak up Harley stepped away from her brothers making herself known.

"He's mine…"

Suddenly his head shot over to her looking at her he arched his brow at her, she knew what he was thinking that he'd never seen her here before. So again she decided to speak up before he could.

"Um… I'm Harley… Merle and Daryl found me in the woods and brought me here." She told him, all the while he was walking towards her. "I hope they didn't do anything wrong in taking me here."

He said nothing to her until he was closer to her. "Are you bitten?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Bitten? You mean have any of those freaks attacked me? No." She informed him shaking her head.

"I will be the judge of that come along." He nodded for her to follow him toward the dirt path.

Letting out a very soft sigh she followed him Merle and Daryl walking behind her.

"Ya'll don't need to come." Shane glared at the two brothers.

"We found her… so we feel that we want to know if she's been bit." Daryl spoke up.

They were a bit down the dirt road away from the kids and adults. Shane turned around looking her over he circled behind her pushing her backpack off her shoulders setting it aside. He then pushed her messy half up hair away from her neck checking her neck over when his fingers brushed against her neck she shivered slightly. She was clear there, so he moved onto her arms even though they were bare he grabbed them pushing them up to look on her underarms. All clear, he walked behind her once again looking over her legs and her back. Once again all clear, lastly he circled her facing her once again as he pushed her tank-top up reveling her bare stomach and belly button piercing. This caused her to blush slightly at how much of her he was seeing. If he wanted to do a strip search why didn't he just get one of the women to do it. She could feel her brothers tensing up at how close he was getting to her.

"Well you don't have any bites that I can tell… So how many weapons do you have?" He asked her.

"My Machete and gun that's all." She answered running her hands through her hair.

"I hope you don't mind if I search your bag?"

She shrugged telling him it was okay. With that he walked to her bag picking it up first thing he saw was her undergarments and clothes at the very bottom was the canned foods, can opener and lighter. Shane blushed slightly pushing aside her underwear and bra to look at the bottom.

"Alright you're clean. If you want to stay with us you may. Do you have a tent? Sleeping bag?" He asked curious as he looked back at her.

"In my Jeep… Its up the road a bit, King and I were looking for a cabin we could stay in for the night, or people so we left my Jeep on the road back a bit." She answered.

He nodded then walked closer to her, "We'll get a small group together to come with you to get it." He told her.

His mood toward her had changed now from one that was distant and hateful to a more open and inviting one. Maybe it was cause he didn't want to warm up to her if she was bitten since she would have to be killed soon. She didn't think bad about him for being like that.

"Welcome to our little group, I'm Shane." He told her walking her back up the path.

"Harley." She answered smiling up at him looking over Shane for the first time really she found that he was really handsome. She didn't normally go for men like him. The ones that looked so goody goody. She normally went for… well the troublemakers, much like her family. But hell this was the end of the world as they knew it. Now wasn't a time to look for a bad guy… And it seemed like the only bad guys around was Merle. And, this might be the end of the world but she'd be damned if she threw herself at her big brother. That was sick!

"Nice to meet you Harley." Shane grinned down at her, damn he had a nice smile. She felt her heart flutter a little which was so unlike her.

When they were back to the RV he gathered everyone up to introduce the new member to the group.

"Everyone, this is Harley. And her dog King. They are members of the group now." Shane told them.

Everyone seemed to welcome her with warm arms, glancing over at Merle and Daryl she sent them a small smile one that didn't go unnoticed by a certain policeman.

"Alright we need a small group to go down the road to help Harley get her Jeep." Shane told them all already agreeing that he would go.

Merle and Daryl strangely agreed to go, although Harley knew why they wanted to go the others didn't they were going to make sure their sister was safe. Other than them three a young Asian guy seemed to be close to her age. So it was decided, they all hopped into one of the cars and left the site. The Asian driving Shane in the front passenger, while Harley was in the middle back seat one of her brothers on each side of her.

"So… How far down this road is your car?" The Asian who was Korean and who's name was Glenn asked.

"It's right at the end of this dirt road to the right a little down the road. You can't mess it, it's a bright purple Jeep." She laughed feeling the urge to lay her head on Daryl's or Merle's shoulder start to surface.

She just couldn't believe she was back with her brothers, they were safe and sound and she was in the middle of them going to get her Jeep. They pulled up to a purple Jeep in ten minutes. Once he pulled over Merle got out letting Harley get out. She ran to her Jeep hugging the front kissing it gently.

"You're okay." She sighed nuzzling her cheek against the hood. "Nothing happened to you, no one stole you. Thank god." She sighed.

The guys sat in the car (All but Merle he was still standing out of the car where he'd let her out.) staring at her in wonder. While the two brothers grinned at their little sister, knowing how much she loved that Jeep of hers.

"Any of you want to ride back with me?" She asked more to her brothers than the other two since she knew how much the two of them didn't like Shane and Merle being… Well Merle didn't like Asians, or Blacks, or… anyone to be honest.

"I'll go." Both the Dixon's said at the same time Merle making his way over while Daryl got out and walked toward the Jeep.

Daryl Got into the back seat with some of her bags while Merle hopped into the front. They completely missed the weird look Glenn and Shane gave each other at the brothers both agreeing to come with the young girl. Shane was sure he would have to agree to drive back with her. Shrugging it off the cranked back up and started to head back down the road.

Back in the Jeep Harley sighed as she cranked her Jeep up, as soon as she cranked it up her CD player/radio/MP3 player came on playing a very country song. It was Boys' Round Here by Blake Shelton to be correct. It wasn't blasting but it was pretty load, but Merle had informed her that they hadn't seen any walkers up this far. Turning it down a little she turned her Jeep around putting it in first gear as she changed gears as she went up speed.

"So how long you going to keep that you are a Dixon from everyone Har?" Daryl asked from the backseat.

"Until they ask or start thinking I am fucking you two. But by the way Shane keeps looking at us I think he already thinks so." She laughed nudging Merle.

Making Merle chuckle while Daryl rolled his eyes. "That's sick Harley… And after…"

He was cut off by Merle turning around in his seat shooting Daryl a deadly glare like he was literally about to kill Daryl this caused Daryl to turn his head away and shut up.

"Well I am a Dixon Daryl remember that. We Dixon's are fucked up ain't we?" She joked as she laughed she didn't even seem like she'd heard Daryl.

"Ya' got that right Little sister!" Merle laughed pulling out one of his cigarettes lighting it.

Taking a hand off the wheel Harley snatched it away as she took a few puffs. Blowing out the smoke, damn that felt nice. She hadn't had a cigarette in a while. Merle glanced over at her glaring but then when she handed it back to him he grinned knowing she must have run out of and hadn't had one in a while. Everything seemed to be normal once again, the Dixon family was complete once again. Nothing could go wrong…


End file.
